The Girl Beside The Count
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: -Count Of Monte Cristo- Claudia, the girl who Albert met in Rome helps the Count with his plan. Sister to Yakapoe, and friend to the Count; she decides to find out more about the boy she met in Rome.
1. Claudia

-----Disclaimer: I don't own the Count of Monte Cristo, the person who wrote it does, I only own Claudia. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^-------  
  
(OOC: This story starts at the part where Albert is in the catacombs of Rome held by criminals.)  
  
The Girl Beside The Count  
  
Chapter One: Claudia  
  
"Do your worst!" Albert retorted to the criminals before him.  
  
Then suddenly a man appeared with a long cape flowing behind him. "Let the boy go." Some of the criminals lunged toward the man, but the man fended them off; wounding them. "Now unless you want your men to die, I suggest you let the boy go." Said the man. The criminals untied Albert's ropes and he ran toward the man. "Go up. I will join once I've finished them off." Albert ran to the streets of Rome, happy to be freed. While down in the catacombs, the Count threw the criminals a pouch of money. "Good show Gentlemen." He smiled, and left. The man who caught the pouch replied "Thank you, your grace." The man was none other than his old friend the captain of the smuggler ship.  
  
Albert met the man when he came up from the catacombs. The man got stepped onto his carriage step and said to the boy "Come to my estate tomorrow for breakfast."  
  
"Yes, thank you sir. But, I am afraid I do not know your name." Albert replied.  
  
The man smiled "Right now your friend, tomorrow your host, and the time that stands between us the Count of Monte Cristo."  
  
The carriage drove away, leaving Albert smiling to himself. He could not believe the adventure that had just happened. Albert turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. The beautiful girl that had kissed him was now standing against a brick wall. Albert smiled to himself, but he was sure that she had nothing to do with his kidnapping. He did not know how wrong he was. She was all part of Edmond's plan, or Zattara as he was known to her. She was Jacopo's half sister, the same age as Albert. She had heard of the Count's plan by a letter sent to her by her brother. They needed a young girl to lead Albert into the catacombs, and had asked her to do it. At first Zattara was not quite sure if she was right for the part, but when he met her his mind had changed completely. But, something unexpected had occurred and Claudia wanted to learn more about the boy.  
  
"Hello, my lady. You left so fast I could not catch up." Albert smiled.  
  
"I am sorry, I run to fast even my brother cannot catch up with me." She replied.  
  
"I am sure I could have if there were not as many people as there was earlier." He said arrogantly, which annoyed Claudia but she didn't show it. "By the way what is my lady's name?"  
  
Claudia smiled "My name is Claudia, and yours?" She already knew the answer to this question, but it was only proper that she ask.  
  
"My name is Albert, son of Count Mondego." He replied.  
  
"Oh my, royalty, should I bow?" she asked sarcastically. This offended the boy but, he overlooked it as best he could which was hardly overlooked.  
  
"No." he said sharply.  
  
"Oh.have I offended you?" she asked him with a cunning smile.  
  
"Not at all, I should expect it from commoners like yourself." he rudely remarked. This angered Claudia, which was not a good idea.  
  
"I am no commoner, your grace. You should be more careful what you say. You just might get hurt." She said and removed her sword which surprised and amused the young lad. 'Where did that come from?' Albert wondered.  
  
Albert laughed at her. "You do not intend on using that on me? I would not want to hurt you?"  
  
"It is you who would get hurt." she smiled rudely, and lunged at him. He removed his own sword and blocked her. Blades touching, he found she was very strong for a girl. Suddenly she removed her sword and hit his so hard that he lost his grip on it and the blade broke with only a fourth of it left. Claudia moved up against him her blade to his neck. He was scared, she could tell by his breathing.  
  
"Go ahead, what are you waiting for?" he asked.  
  
"You are so willing to die, even at the blade of a woman, or shall I say a 'commoner'!" she replied coldly. But, to Albert's surprised she did not kill him. She removed her blade and kissed him on the lips. It was quite a long kiss and the kiss of the French. Then when the kiss was over, she turned and walked quickly away leaving Albert in shock.  
  
------Please review. I know it was a short chapter. ~Alana---- 


	2. Breakfast

-----Disclaimer: I don't own the book Count Of Monte Cristo. Notes: ^^Thinking^^. -----  
  
Chapter Two: Breakfast  
  
Claudia awoke in her large bed, her down comforter lay over her body keeping her warm, even though it wasn't cold out. She just liked to have it over her. She slowly got out of bed, and put on her slippers. She opened her bathroom door, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed her hair, untangling her long dark brown hair. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she left her chambers and headed to the dinning room. She entered the room like a gust of wind. She noticed that Albert and Zattara were eating, and had been talking before she had entered the room. Both of the males were staring at here in surprise. Zattara stared at her because she was not supposed to be up in this room, because he was doing 'business'. Albert stared because she happened to be in her night garments, it was a cream color with no sleeves, and the neckline showed off her breasts, the bottom flowed gracefully around her low body. She sat down in the chair across from Albert.  
  
Albert remembered her from their encounter last night. "Hello again."  
  
A small smile crossed her lips as she took a strawberry from one of the platters of food. "Nice to see you Albert."  
  
Zattara acted shocked "Claudia, you have met Albert?" He gave her a disapproving look.  
  
"Yes I have had the pleasure of making Claudia's acquaintance, last night in Rome." Albert told the Count.  
  
"Oh, how splendid." Zattara was now upset with Claudia, and she knew it. But, she did not fear Zattara he was like her own brother.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Albert asked.  
  
"We are cousins." Claudia answered. "I am Lady Monte Cristo, his uncle is my father."  
  
"Well, I would be delighted if you would join your cousin the count at my birthday party. Would you give me that honor my dear lady?" Albert asked her.  
  
Zattara gave Claudia a look that said don't-even-think-about-it, but she did. Nodding her head she replied "It would be a pleasure."  
  
"Wonderful." Albert said happily. He had secretly hoped to see Claudia again, she intrigued him. She didn't act like a normal aristocrat, or woman. She seemed to make her own rules, and act they way she pleased. Normally Albert would have looked at such a woman in disgust but not this one. She had this presence that immediately took his breath away just by looking into her eyes.  
  
Jacopo entered the room with Zattara's business concerning the island of Monte Cristo. He and Zattara had practiced the act that was going to be preformed for the boy earlier that morning. Unfortunately an unexpected audience member had arrived. Jacopo stared at his sister his eyes wide with shock. He heard Zattara clear his throat as a sign to proceed. Claudia knew that they were going to draw Albert in with the treasure found from the island. So she just listened to the conversation, and did not interrupt.  
  
When her brother finally left, the count smiled. "Well, I am sorry but I must excuse myself. Your carriage is awaiting you."  
  
Albert rose from his seat and replied "Thank you for breakfast. I hope to see you at my party." He nodded to the count and to Claudia. She gave him a small smile and he left the room.  
  
Jacopo had been listening from behind the door, when he was sure that Albert was gone he entered the room. Both of the men stared at the young woman for an explanation.  
  
"Good show gentlemen." She smirked and exited the room.  
  
Zattara stopped her. "What was that?"  
  
Claudia played innocent. "What?"  
  
Jacopo glared at his young sister. "Why were you here?"  
  
"I live here." She told him matter of factly.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Jacopo cried.  
  
"I know what you meant, and I forgot that today young Albert was joining us." She replied simply.  
  
Zattara sat back in his chair. "I suppose this means you are to come to the party as well?"  
  
"Well we wouldn't want to disappoint him. His heart seems set on it that I make an appearance. And you well know I am not one to disappoint." She gave a sly smile.  
  
Jacopo knew that look on his sister's face. She was planning something, and he wante to know what. "What do you have under your sleeve?"  
  
Claudia looked down at her arms. "I don't have any sleeves on." And with that she left the room. Her mind was not planning what Jacopo was thinking of. She had no intension of ruining Zattara's revenge. She just wanted to get to know the boy, and maybe have some fun while she was at it. But, for some odd reason, when he smiled at her she felt a surge of excitement swell up within her. The emotion confused her; she had never felt that kind of excitement. And now she wanted to know what it was, and why she felt it. This was her motive, and the only plan she had was to find out the cause, whatever it took.  
  
-----Please review, so I know if anyone is reading this fic. ~Alana----- 


	3. King's To Albert

-----Disclaimer: I don't own the book Count Of Monte Cristo. Notes: ^^Thinking^^. -----  
  
ATTENTION: This chapter contains some sexual content! You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Three: King's To Albert  
  
"The Count of Monte Cristo and his niece the Lady of Monte Cristo." The announcer said. The Count and Lady entered the house. The Count had on his red velvet cape, along with his matching vest and pants. Claudia wore an emerald green silk dress, the neckline was low, the sleeves stopped just below her elbow. She had on gloves that matched and reached an inch past the elbow. She wore a pearl necklace, and her hair was in a lose bun, she had ringlets of hair curled around her face. She smiled as she saw Albert hurry over to them. He stood in awe of her, she could tell by his facial expression. She was surprised that when she felt her cheeks become hot from her blushing.  
  
Albert bowed to the two, his face gracing them with a smile. "I am so delighted you could come." He suddenly took hold of Claudia's arm, and wrapped it around his, as they walked. "You must meet my Father." He smiled.  
  
The three walked to Count Mondego, he had light brown hair. He was rather attractive, but the air that surrounded him made Claudia shudder. She saw him eye her from the bottom up, when his eyes met hers she gave him a falsely sweet smile.  
  
"Father, I'd like you to meet the Count of Monte Cristo," Albert gestured to Zatara, and Mondego and the Count shook hands. Then Albert gestured proudly to Claudia "and his niece the Lady of Monte Cristo." Claudia's hand was taken by Mondego's and he gave it a kiss, his eyes glued to her. She didn't like the glint in his eye; it was one she had seen many times before. But none of them had disturbed her as much as his, it was one of passion.  
  
"A pleasure mademoiselle." Mondago smiled at her, he called over to his wife. Claudia was astounded by her beauty; she could see how it must have hurt Zatara to see the two together.  
  
The woman's eyes were filled with gratitude, and she gave a bow to Zatara. "I cannot express in words how much you have done for me." She told the Count.  
  
When Albert introduced her to Claudia the woman gave her a smile. "My son has said many things about you." The Countess smiled.  
  
"All lies I'm sure." Claudia returned a smile, and gave a quick glance to Albert who was trying hard not to blush. Albert then took Claudia away from his parents and the count to introduce her to his friends, his arm around her waist the whole time he introduced her. She received some rude stares from the other females her age that obviously had crushes on Albert. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Albert I think you are causing jealously among the ladies." Claudia interrupted his conversation with a few of his friends.  
  
Albert turned to Claudia in confusion. "I do not understand?"  
  
A sly smile crossed her face "Look to my right, but do not be obvious."  
  
Albert did so, and noticed a few young women staring at Claudia with rude expressions on their faces. An amused smile crossed his lips. "They do not seem to like you." He told her.  
  
Claudia put on a false innocent expression "Whatever for, we have not done anything that would require jealously." She said, while her expression was one of innocence, her tone was seductive and sly.  
  
Albert's eyes widen, as well did his friends who laughed when they heard her reply. "Maybe it is my arm." Albert replied. He was a bit embarrassed.  
  
Claudia smiled "But it is not low in placement, maybe you should lower it." She whispered in his ear, making his eyes widen the more. She loved playing naughty, but for some reason unknown to her, she wanted him to lower his hand. The realization had finally hit her smack in the face. She had feelings for this young man. ^^This cannot be happening! Me? Claudia, the renowned temptress falling for her own prey. ^^ She pushed the thought aside, and came back to the task at hand.  
  
"Well, Albert make the woman happy." One of his friends said playfully. Albert glared at the young boy. Yes, Albert did have feelings for this girl but he did not want to rush things. Also he was a bit unnerved that she was related to the Count making her high on the list of woman not to mess around with. It was true Albert was not a fool to the ways of a woman and man. He had been with many women before, but none that he had felt so much feeling for.  
  
Albert looked Claudia in the eye, "Why don't we dance? The toast will be in a few minutes, we would not want to be late."  
  
Claudia nodded, and the two moved to the dance floor. Claudia noticed that Zatara and Albert's mother were dancing. She wondered what was being said between the two, but that was the least of her ponderings. She wanted to know how she had become to feel this way for this boy. Why did she feel so strongly for him? She was brought out of her thoughts when the announcer told everyone to be seated. Claudia and Albert walked to the table together, he pulled out her chair, and she sat. He was seated at the end of the table. She noticed that the Count Mondago wasn't seated, when Albert's mother tapped her glass with her knife. Sympathy ran through Claudia when she saw the hurt on Albert's face, so she clasped his hand under the table. He turned to her, and she smiled at him. Suddenly she heard the Count's voice, and Albert's attention turned to the Count. Claudia couldn't help but smile as he gave the speech about Albert in the catacombs of Rome. When the Count finished she saw Zatara smile at the Countess, and Zatara twirl his hair, his nasty habit. Claudia and Jacopo were always telling him to stop or his hair would fall out, but he never broke the habit.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Dinner was over and the count had left for a 'business' appointment. Claudia had decided to stay at the party, and have one of Albert's coachmen take her home. The birthday boy and the temptress where walking in the garden hand in hand. They had walked to a bench, and sat down. Claudia sniffed the night air, and smiled. This was her favorite time to be outside, when it was dark and silent.  
  
Albert watched the girl examine the night with a smile on his face. "Do you like the garden?" he asked her.  
  
She turned to meet his face and nodded, a serious expression crossed her features. Albert noticed her change of expression and put his hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She leaned into his touch "Albert we-" But she was unable to finish her sentence, warm soft lips stroked her own. Her eyes closed, and she kissed him back, her tongue found its way in, and caressed his. She felt his body press against hers, a gasped escaped her lips. She felt his hands travel under her dress and up her legs, and into her. She moaned at the gesture, and began to kiss his neck passionately, she felt his hand move in deeper, and his lips caress hers. She couldn't believe what was happening, he had initiated the first move, usually she did, but this was the first time in her entire life that someone had given her pleasure. He continued to move his hand in further, until she gave a small cry, his eyes locked in with hers. He could see the surprise in her eyes, and the bliss. She felt his hand inside her, when in began to move up and down, she couldn't help but tighten her grip on his back, and the once soft moans turned louder. To quite her, he covered her mouth with his. Slowly Claudia moved her hands to his belt buckle; she undid it and placed her hand around his excitement. She began to squeeze lightly at first, but as she felt his hand move quicker adding to her excitement, her grasp tightened. She heard the delight she gave him by his sounds. But surprisingly he didn't stop satisfying her. When they both reached the climax to their bliss the two relaxed; their bodies still next to another.  
  
He kissed her neck, "I think it would be best if you leave before we do anything that we would regret." He told her, he didn't want to push her too far.  
  
"I would never regret anything." She replied and kissed him. When their lips parted she smiled "I suppose we now deserve those girls jealousy."  
  
Albert gave a small laugh and nodded. "That is true."  
  
"Jealous about what?" a man's voice asked. The two quickly turned to see the invader of their privacy. It was Count Mondego, a frown crossed Claudia's face. The man walked toward the two, he eyed them knowingly. Claudia held her head high, and Albert acted as if his father had no clue what had went on. But, his father had been watching the two for quiet some time.  
  
"Of this lovely garden." Claudia gestured to the nature around her. She was standing, and walking to the gates, Albert was by her side.  
  
"I am sure." Mondego replied with a sly smile. He again looked the young woman up and down, and this time Albert noticed.  
  
"Father?!"Albert gave a disgusted look, his father ignored him.  
  
Claudia pulled something from her handbag. She smiled slightly, the figure of a chess piece glowed in the moonlight. It was not just any piece, it was the king. Claudia took Albert's hand and placed the piece into his hand. "King's to you Albert." She smiled.  
  
Mondego looked at the girl, what she had just done was something he used to do with his old friend Edmond. Mondego cocked an eyebrow. Claudia noticed the man's suspicion. She smiled, and opened the iron gate and exited the garden. One of the Mondego coaches was waiting. She stepped into the coach, and yelled to the driver her destination. As the carriage rode away, the two Mondegos stood in shock; one from pleasure, and the other in suspicion.  
  
-----Sorry it took so long for the update. Thanks to you who are reading. Hope you liked the chapter. More on the way. Please review. ~Alana------ 


	4. Gentle And Passionate

-----Disclaimer: I don't own the book Count Of Monte Cristo. Notes: ^^Thinking^^. -----  
  
Chapter Four: Gentle And Passionate  
  
A Claudia road home all Claudia could think of was Albert and how much she knew Zatara's plan would hurt him. She couldn't help but think of her and Albert's experience in the garden. She was infuriated with Count Mondego. Had that man no honor? What kind of man fell for a young woman, that his own son had feelings for? Claudia didn't need to answer the question, she knew the answer. A coward, for that's what Mondego was. As she was deep in though, the coach stopped abruptly. Claudia was startled to see Zatara sitting in the seat in front of her. She gave him the look over, and she found that his expression was upset.  
  
"I thought you had left?" She said softly.  
  
Zatara nodded. "I had gone to the bathhouse it is not to far from this spot, and I saw your carriage. So I decided to get a ride home with you. I hope you do not mind."  
  
Claudia shook her head. "No, it is fine." She glanced out the window. "Zatara?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you plan on hurting Albert?"  
  
"If he comes between my vengeance then-"  
  
Claudia stared at her friend, he eyes pleading. "Please do not hurt him."  
  
Zatara was taken aback by the young woman's response. The girl he knew never fell for anyone, was always distant from any man, except for himself and her brother. "Am I dreaming or do I detect feelings for the boy?"  
  
"I know, please do not lecture me. It was unavoidable, you asked to be the seductive young woman, and I could not-"  
  
"You took it upon yourself to come tonight. I did not ask it of you. You have brought this upon yourself." He told her firmly.  
  
"You could not have possibly thought that your own actions would not have an effect on others." She replied curtly.  
  
"And what if I did?"  
  
Claudia fumed with anger toward her friend. She pulled the lever to stop the carriage, and she got off and before telling the drive to continue she glared at Zatara and retorted. "Then you are a fool." She then nodded to the coachman to proceed leaving her on the road alone.  
  
She stood alone, and watched as the carriage drove out of sight. She was so furious with Zatara, even though she knew he was right. She had decided to come to see Albert again, and what ended up was an emotion she never expected. Claudia walked back toward Albert's house; she had to speak with him.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Claudia was equipped with many skills, one of which was a thief. Using this skill allowed her to enter the Mondego residence without them knowing. She had slipped past the guards like a fish would slip through a bare hand. She walked the hallways, and found Albert's door, well she was not sure it was his, but the door was slightly cracked and she peered in. She saw a figure lying on the large bed. And by the pale light from the moon, she could see the figure of the young man. It was Albert. She slowly crept toward his bedside, and shook him gently. She didn't want to wake him, but she knew that she must. The young man's eyes fluttered open and his eyes widened when he saw the figure in front of him. He reached out to Claudia's face to see if the figure was real. When his had met her cheek she smiled warmly. He smiled as well, but was still surprised by seeing her in his room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"I-" Claudia did not know how to explain, and now she was regretting coming here. She was scared of Albert's reaction. "Oh, Albert." She burst into tears, and bent down over his bed putting her head in her hands. How could she tell him? He would hate her forever, and she wouldn't be able to stomach it. She hated herself for falling for him, how she had tried not to. But one cannot help who they love.  
  
Albert was confused by Claudia's crying. The girl was always so confident, and now what he saw was completely different from what he had seen before. He smiled, and took her hand "What is wrong?"  
  
She stared at him, and frowned. "I can-" she sighed. "Albert I never expected this. It was not supposed to turn out this way. I tried so hard not to, I really did. But-"  
  
"It's alright." He wrapped his arms around her and into an embrace.  
  
She melted in his embrace, she kissed his cheek. "I would never hurt you Albert. You know that; please tell me you believe that I would die if I did." She whispered into his ear. She rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
He smiled when she said this, and moved her face to meet his own. "I know. Why do you think these things?"  
  
Claudia smiled and kissed him. "I love you Albert, and I always will even if you do not feel the same."  
  
Albert cocked an eyebrow. "Claudia? Can't you see how much I love you? I thought it was too obvious."  
  
Claudia's heart beat harder in her chest. ^^He loves me. ^^ She placed a hand on his cheek. "I guess I just did not see it. But I am so happy that you feel the same way." She smiled brightly. "Oh Albert if only things were simple." He began to kiss her hand, wrist, and was working his way along her arm. "You are making this harder for me." She told him firmly, but melted to his kisses like warm butter.  
  
He smiled playfully, and grabbed her by the waist pulling her down onto the bed. He landed on top of her. "Do you know how much I want you, and how hard it is to resist you?"  
  
She blushed and turned her face away from him. "Albert I must tell you something. I am no-" She was unable to finish. A passionate kiss had broken her sentence.  
  
When the kiss ended she saw the love and passion in Albert's eyes. "And I must tell you something." He smiled.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow "What?"  
  
"This." He told her, and it was all he needed to saw. The two soon found themselves merged as one in passion. The act in itself was something she had experienced many times before, but it had never been so heart felt. She could tell by his deep passionate but at the same time soft kisses, and touches that he held her in the highest of respects. She knew that he loved her, which he most certainly did. She could tell if someone was in love by they way they were in bed. If one was rough, all they thought of was lust. But if one was gentle and passionate at the same time, it was clear that they held that person dear to their heart. And from what she had received form Albert, her heart cried with joy, for it was gentle and passionate at the same time.  
  
------Please review. Thanks! ~Alana----- 


	5. Zatara's Son

-----Disclaimer: I don't own the book Count Of Monte Cristo. Notes: ^^Thinking^^. -----  
  
Chapter Five: Zatara's Son  
  
When Claudia awoke, she heard yelling from across the hall, and Albert listening in. From what she could hear the countess was not leaving with the count. That was when Albert stopped listening in on his parents' conversation. Albert walked toward the bed, he gave Claudia a smile, and then he did something that made her blood boil. Albert was twirling his hair, which was not something to get all worried over. But as she watched the boy she couldn't help but see the similarities between him and her friend Zatara. Now that she thought about it she could see so many, the shape of his eyes, the length of his nose, and Zatara's annoying habits.  
  
Albert was quickly getting dressed. His father had left a moment ago, and he was going after him. When he was dressed he smiled at Claudia and gave her a kiss. As he withdrew she grabbed his wrist, to his surprise she had much strength.  
  
"Where are you going?" Claudia questioned. She knew that this was the day that Zatara had planned for many years, and now there were so many glitches.  
  
"To help my father." He told her, and she let go of his hand.  
  
"That is not a wise decision my love." She replied.  
  
His expression curious he asked "Why do say that?"  
  
"Nevermind." She gave a smile. "Just be careful."  
  
"I will." He smiled, happy that she cared for him. He gave her another kiss goodbye and exited the room.  
  
In a hurry she put her clothes on and ran out of the room, she called for the countess. No answer. She ran down the large flight of stairs and into the dinning hall where she saw the countess crying. Claudia ran up to the woman and gave a firm look in the eye. The woman's eyes were red from her tears, but Claudia did not have time or womanly emotions.  
  
Firmly and without hesitation she asked. "Albert, who is his father? It is Zatara is it not?"  
  
Mercedes looked at the girl in surprise "I do not know anyone by that name."  
  
Claudia rolled her eyes, "Edmond, the Count of Monte Cristo, Zatara is one in the same." She sighed wishing that she could have remembered to say the right name. She gave the countess a hard look "Please I must know, for both their sakes."  
  
The countess was not sure if this girl should be told. She knew that Albert loved her, but she hardly knew her. "I do not know wha-"  
  
Claudia was becoming angry "There is no time for foolishness, now tell me!"  
  
Mercedes nodded. "Edmond is his father."  
  
"Then we must hurry." Claudia replied; she grabbed the woman by the arm. She called for a coach, and she told the driver to go to the Monte Cristo residence. Claudia knew that Zatara was not there, but she prayed that Jacopo still was.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
When the two women arrived at the Monte Cristo house they entered in a hurry. Claudia began to run up the stairs, and Mercedes followed. When Claudia saw the woman follow her she shook her head. "Go, and find Jacopo."  
  
"I do not know who-" This was all going so quickly for her.  
  
"Just yell and he will hear you. I must get changed." Claudia knew that if she was thinking correctly Albert would most likely fight the count, and Claudia would prevent that.  
  
Mercedes nodded and went to find Claudia's brother. Claudia headed to her room; she put on a pair of black pants, white silk shirt with red and gold trimming, boots, and a red velvet robe that buttoned at the stomach. When she was dressed and ready she ran downstairs to find the countess. To her surprise and delight Jacopo and Mercedes were waiting for her at the door. She nodded to her brother and the three left the house. Jacopo took a carriage and they set off for where Edmond's 'gold' was located.  
  
Inside the coach Mercedes eyed the girl curiously. "Who are you, truthfully?  
  
Claudia was looking out the window, and her gaze turned to the countess. "I am Claudia Bedeau; also know as the Seductress of Le Chaffaut-Saint- Jurson."  
  
"Seductress?" Mercedes arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You are an educated woman; I do not think I need to inform you of the meaning of the word. But, when one is not born wealthy one does what she can to help her family survive." Claudia told the older woman.  
  
Mercedes nodded. "I understand."  
  
Claudia gave the woman a questioning look. Never had Claudia expected the woman to understand, a small weight lifted off her shoulder. She turned her attention back to the window.  
  
Mercedes could understand the girl, she could tell that the girl had gone through a lot, and Mercedes did not condemn her for it. But there was something she must know. "Do you care for my son?"  
  
Claudia looked hurt by the question, and Mercedes could tell by her eyes that the girl did. Claudia gave the woman a truthful expression. "More than I should."  
  
Mercedes nodded, and sat back in the seat of the coach. She was worried if they would make it in time before her son, or her love did something they would regret.  
  
-----Please review. Thanks! ~Alana----- 


End file.
